An optical disc restoration device is adapted for restoring, repairing and for polishing the surface of optical discs, namely compact discs (CD's), digital versatile discs (DVD's) and Blu-ray discs. A conventional optical disc restoration device generally comprises a housing, a motor mounted in the housing, an operation platen mounted in the housing and adapted for holding an optical disc, and pads or buffers, typically housed in a top lid of a an optical disc restoration device and rotatable by the motor to restore, repair or polish an optical disc.
During restoration cycles, application of water and polishing or abrasive compound to a disc, along with pressure from the pads rotating on an optical disc, results in removal of scratches, blemishes and the like on an optical disc. During a restoration cycle significant vapor and heat build-up in the optical disc restoration device, which may be managed during the restoration cycle to optimize disc repair. During a restoration cycle evaporation of water may result in significant vapor build-up inside the restoration device, in addition materials such as steel shells on the restoration device may result in greater vapor build-up during a restoration cycle as steel tends to remain cooler while internal temperatures of the device may have elevated heat conditions, resulting in condensation and vapor production.
Similarly temperatures in an optical disc restoration device become elevated during a restoration cycle. Temperatures in the range of 100-105 degrees Fahrenheit may be ideal for repairing a disc, while temperatures in the range of 150 degrees Fahrenheit or greater may result in damage to the polymer layer of the optical disc, and result in permanent damage of the optical disc contents. Typically water is used as a method of controlling heat build-up in optical disc restoration devices, which may also results in vapor build-up, which the current invention further helps remove.
It is thus very important to manage vapor build-up and heat build-up during an optical disc restoration cycle in order to provide optimized restoration conditions. The inventors have thus developed a vapor and heat removal system for optical disc restoration devices, for optimizing conditions during a restoration cycle. In addition, the inventors have developed a vapor and heat removal system by conveniently locating fan blades on the back of the pads, which rotate during an optical disc restoration cycle and thereby also rotate the fan blades. The inventors have further developed methods for removing vapor and heat build-up during an optical disc restoration cycle by using the rotation of the fan blades and the location of the vapor and heat build-up source for efficient vapor and heat removal.